Hope
by Pottiegurl
Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogwarts. Draco saves the day saying that he hated Voldemort. Harry knows there's another reason to it. Lemon in later chapters.


Hope  
  
Author : Pottiegurl  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter One : The Attack  
  
Screams filled the air. Cries of help were heard. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. Harry was flanked side by side by Hermione and Ron. It was an almost hopeless fight, because now Voldemort had not come alone. Hundreds of death eaters came with him. Some students and the teachers helped fend them off. But they were running out of time. And they still depended on Harry. And it makes him nervous.  
  
But still, he decided to carry on. Harry spoke up. "You know very well, Voldemort that you cannot win again. This time you will die." "You know, bloody boy who lived, I think not!!" Voldemort replied, furious. "AVADA KEDAVERA!!" Voldemort shouted the unforgivable curse. The green light was directed to Harry. But Harry was not to be defenseless. "Ron, Hermione, follow me!! Defensa!!!" Harry shouted. A blue light surrounded him. Ron followed. But Hermione didn't. She was wrapped up trying to curse Voldemort into oblivion. The green light bounced off Harry and Ron's force field. Then it headed to - Hermione. "Hermione, watch out!!" Ron shouted.  
  
Too late. It already hit her. She fell to the ground, writhing. Harry and Ron immediately went to her side. The sight was disturbing. Hermione with her blood dripping out of her mouth, especially her nose. "Oh no.." Harry whispered. Somehow Voldemort caught Harry off-guard. He was about to cast the curse again, but another shout was heard. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort failed to do defense. He fell to the ground, dead. Harry's scar disappeared. But still he sat there, mourning Hermione. But he could not help but ponder. ......  
  
-Harry' POV-  
  
//How in the world?! Who would've done that?// I thought. Strange. The voice was awfully familiar, yet it is mysterious to me. So I looked up. Imagine my surprise when I saw Draco Malfoy standing there. Ron couldn't help but ask. .......  
  
"Why?" Ron asked Draco. Harry studied him. He didn't look smug, or sad. He only had happiness written on his face. And somehow his eyes projected an "I'm free from everything" expression. "Why? Because." Draco answered. "Just Because."  
  
Ron looked like he was confused. "But you're the bloody pet of you-know- who!!" Ron reasoned. "I am not!! I never liked him! If you would like to know, I am the spy that told Dumbledore that Voldemort was about to attack." Draco turned to leave. "Strange, really strange." Harry spoke up. This got Draco's interest. "Tell me what is, Potter." Draco said. "Well, I thought I was the only one who said Voldemort's name out loud. "Potter, you don't think. Voldemort's DEAD now, remember? He can't hurt me anymore!" Then Draco's face turned slightly scared. "Unless my father does." He added. Then he turned to leave. But he saw a slight move from Hermione's body. You better check on the mudblood. He said, then left. "What the!?" Ron said. Then they both looked down "They saw Hermione's body trembling. Her eyes shot open. "Hermione!!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. "Harry hugged her. I thought you were dead!!" Ron exclaimed, before hugging her. "Rational thinking, both of you. It hurt me a little, but it did not kill me. It only knocked me out." Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you die then?" A curious Ron asked. "Well, maybe because when the curse hit your force field, it lost some of its power. Then it only knocked me out." Hermione answered, of course, as the normal know-it-all. "Well, won't you two help me up?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded and helped Hermione to her feet. They looked at the mess. All the dead bodies that lay on the floor were bodies of Hogwarts students. The death eaters retreated and brought their mess with them. "I still can't believe that ferret did it." Ron said. "Did what?" Hermione asked. Harry filled her in. "That is strange." But still Harry knew that there was a different reason, as why Draco did it. ........ -Harry's POV-  
  
//I still don't believe that was his reason.// My mind kept playing over and over. //I'll ask him about it when I have the chance. Right now I haven't.// ........ "Ron, how many seventh years alongside us do you think are left?" Harry asked him. "26 of you, Mister Potter." Harry yelped. "Th-Thank y-you, Professor Snape." He said, stammering. "Now, you three, proceed to the great hall. There will be a feast to celebrate to win, and to mourn the losses. And your headmaster shall announce something. Run along now."  
  
Three heads nodded, then they walked to the great hall. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not we shall send you to the hospital wing." Ron asked, quite worried. "Ron, I told you already. I do not need to go there." Hermione replied. The thought of hospital gowns did not appeal to her.  
  
They arrived at the great hall, proceeding to their usual seats. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco. Looking at him. He looked at him questioningly. Draco shook his head. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore proceeded with his speech. "Everyone of you know particularly that Lord Voldemort is dead. Thank you, Mister Malfoy, for your help." Heads turned to face Draco. Dumbledore continued. "We are also having this feast to mourn all our losses. Particularly 133 students. Their names shall be announced later. And, sorry Mister Malfoy. Your parents were caught and sent to Azkaban. But, as the only heir, you shall inherit everything." Draco was dumbstruck. But it faded after a while. Then, Dumbledore continued again. "Now, let the feast begin!!" Their tables were suddenly filled with food. They ate until their stomachs were full.  
  
Towards the end of the feast, Dumbledore spoke up again. "Everyone, let me have your undivided attention. We professors had a little talk. Since a lot of you had confronted much, we thought that some of you might get nightmares, we are pairing you all up to share beds with each other, to comfort each other. It has also come to mind that each year shall have only one dormitory, to allow faster access, if the death eaters might come." \  
  
A girl raised her hand. Dumbledore looked at her questioningly. "Professor, does that mean the boy and the girls won't be separated anymore? And all the houses will be together?" The girl asked. "Yes Marsha." Dumbledore answered. "Alright." She squeaked in reply. Dumbledore continued. "The pairs shall be assigned by Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. Minerva, will you do the honors, please?" He added.  
  
"Of course, Albus." Mcgonagall replied. "Now, everyone, once a pair is called, the pair shall proceed to the designated dorm. Here are the pairs respectively. Seventh years : Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger and Gregory Goyle. Parvati Patil and Padma Patil, by request. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Lavender Brown and.." As Professor Mcgonagall proceeded, Harry and Draco continued to their dorm.  
  
Draco pulled Harry into an empty classroom. "I think Potter, that you have your suspicions as to why I suddenly decided to kill Voldemort." Harry nodded. "Why is it, then?" Harry asked. "It's because of this." Draco kissed Harry. The kiss was very light. Their lips barely even touched. Harry was startled. 


End file.
